What Should I Do!
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ketiga sahabatmu berubah menjadi Idola mu? Semua berawal saat Luhan membayangkan ketiga idolanya. Dan saat ia membuka mata…. Voila! Ketiga sahabatnya berubah wujud menjadi idolannya.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Cast :

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Huang ZiTao as Tao

Kris Wu as Kris

Kim Minseok as Xiumin

Kim Jongdae as Chen

Zhang Yixing as Yixing and Lay

Oh Sehun as Xi ShiXun (Luhan's Brother)

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Author: Innocentpervert

Pairing: -

Warn: OOC, Typo(s)

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mendribble bola berwarna oranye. Tubuhnya dengan gesit berlari kesana-kemari, menghiraukan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan yakin pemuda itu melempar bolanya ke arah ring. Suara gaduh menyeruak ketika bola itu dengan mulus masuk ke dalam lingkaran berjaring itu. Pemuda tadi berhasil mencetak _three-point._ Tak lama terdengar wasit meniupkan peluitnya tanda bahwa permainan sudah selesai.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu memegangi lututnya, nafasnya terengah-engah akibat permainannya tadi. Bulir-bulir air mengalir ke pelipisnya. Tapi rasa lelahnya terbayar sudah, tim basket sekolahnya berhasil masuk ke tingkat nasional karena 3poin terakhir darinya. 27-25, beda tipis bukan?

—

"Permainanmu tadi sangat menakjubkan Lu!" kata seorang pemuda sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Yo yo yo man~ Xi Luhan memang menakjubkan, Xiuxiu," ujarnya bangga.

"Aku bilang permainanmu, bukan dirimu," Cibirnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hahaha…. Aku hanya bercanda, dasar Baozi,"

"Diam kau rusa cantik."

"Apa? Cantik? Aku ini manly, Xiumin. M-A-N-L-Y MANLY, bahkan aku lebih manly dari mu," katanya dengan segala penekan pada kata manly. Well, sedikit informasi saja, Luhan memang terobsesi menjadi manly. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang bisa dibilang…um….sangat maksudnya sedikit terlihat cantik.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah," kata Xiumin dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hei hei hei, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" ucap Yixing berusaha melerai.

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan, Oh iya, asal kalian tahu saja ya, Luhan, Kris. Perempuan yang duduk di sebelahku tadi tidak berhenti-berhentinya meneriakan nama kalian, telingaku sampai berdengung karena suaranya yang melengking," ujar Xiumin sembari mengelus telinganya.

"Luhan, Kris kalian tampan sekali~ Aaa aku bisa mati kalau melihat kalian sedekat ini! Kyaaaa Luhan ,Kris!" lanjutnya sambil menirukan perempuan itu.

"Kau masih beruntung, orang di sebelahku selalu berteriak histeris setiap kali melihat Kris, dan parahnya dia itu Laki-laki, hiiiih," ujar Yixing sambil bergidik ngeri mengingat wajah lelaki tadi.

"Aku memang keren. Jadi sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau aku punya fans," ucap Kris sok keren

"Tapi Lu, dengan berat hati, sebagai kapten aku harus mengakui kalau kau sangat hebat bisa mengalahkan mereka, padahal tubuh mereka besar-besar. Aku saja yang berpostur seperti mereka kewalahan," lanjut Kris.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kewalahan? Raksasa sebangsamu itu beberapa kali menyikutku. Dan permainanmu juga tak kalah hebat, yaaaaaaaaaaaaa walaupun aku lebih hebat wahahahahaha," ujar Luhan

"Aku menyesal memujimu," kata Kris sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku tidak peduli kau sehebat apa, aku lapaaaaaaaaaaar," ujar Xiumin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Dasar baozi berjalan, makan saja yang kau pikirkan," ujar Kris.

"Hiiiiih, bukan urusan mu,"

"Sudah lah, ayo kita makan. Karena tim kita menang, aku yang bayar," kata Luhan bangga. Mata ketiga temannya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Tapi pakai uang kalian masing-masing hehehe," lanjutnya santai dengan ceengiran. Seketika raut wajah teman-temannya berubah.

"Haish~ aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita makan,"

"Kau yang traktir kan?" tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pakai uangmu kan?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, lagi.

"Kau tidak lupa bawa dompet kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa….Aku yang traktir, pakai uangku dan aku bawa dompet," jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"AYO MAKAN!" kata teman-nya serempak.

—

Setelah sampai di salah satu kedai langganan mereka, Luhan, Xiumin, Kris dan Yixing memesan makanan. Setelah menunggu, pesanan mereka datang juga. Saat makan, mereka mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lainnya. Tapi saat tengah asik mengobrol, kepala luhan mendadak sedikit pusing.

Luhan menundukan kepala dan memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya lelah bukan main karena harus menghadapi 5 laki-laki yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya. Kegiatan-kegiatan klub lain yang Luhan ikuti seperti klub music juga lumayan menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi kemarin dia pulang larut karena menonton konser idolanya, padahal hari ini dia harus bertanding basket. EXO, grup yang beranggotakan 3 orang Laki-laki tampan yang sangat terkenal seantero China, bahkan Asia. Luhan memang mengidolakan mereka. Bukan, Luhan mengidolakan mereka bukan karena mereka tampan, _hell _Luhan masih suka perempuan dan itu artinya dia bukan Gay. Luhan mengidolakan mereka karena talenta yang mereka miliki.

Ada Chen, si main vocal. Chen yang memiliki suara merdu itu mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar suaranya, kemampuannya mencapai nada-nada tinggi maupun rendah sudah sangat tidak diragukan lagi. Ada juga Lay, lelaki ber-dimple ini yang memiliki peran penting dalam Exo karena hampir semua lagu-lagu hits Exo adalah hasil dari kejeniusan bermusiknya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga pandai menari bahkan Lay dijuluki sebagai _dancing machine_. Oh, jangan lupakan si member termuda Zitao, laki-laki dengan lingkaran hitam alami di matanya ini adalah seorang rapper. Selain karena kemampuan rappnya, Tao juga dijuluki kungfu panda karena lingkaran hitam di matanya dan dia juga menguasi bela diri.

Ah, sepertinya menyenangkan berteman dengan orang-orang berbakat seperti mereka.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang menginterupsi lamunannya. Suara itu berasal dari sisi kanannya dan seingat Luhan, orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Yixing. Tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda? Ah mungkin perasaan Luhan saja.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena kelelahan," jawab Luhan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yi—"

Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat orang yang ada di sebelahnya ternyata bukan Yixing melainkan LAY. Ya tuhan, apa euphoria konser semalam masih terasa? Mamang sih wajah Lay dan Yixing mirip, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah dimple di pipi mereka dan _well_, Lay sedikit lebih tampan dari Yixing. Tapi, Luhan yakin 100—bahkan 1000% kalau yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Lay, bukan Yixing.

"Luuuu, kau baik-baik saja?" Lay melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"A-aku baik baik saja, L-lay," Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna ini semua. Bagaimana bisa Lay ada di sebelahnya? Bagaimana juga Lay tau namanya?

Tunggu, kalau Yixing adalah Lay. Berarti Xiumin dan Kris adalah—

"Chen, Tao?"

"Ada apa?" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu saja," tanya Chen sambil memasukan sepotong dim sum ke mulutnya.

"Ah—aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut.

GILA, ini gila. Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja saat 3 sahabatnya berubah menjadi idolanya? Luhan meneguk teh herbal miliknya, mungkin ini hanya imajinasi gilanya. Ya, ini pasti hanya imajinasinya. Setelah meminum teh tersebut, Luhan memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya kembali rileks dan ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu membuka mata perlahan, berharap semuanya kembali normal.

Tapi nihil, mereka tetap tidak berubah.

"A-aku pulang duluan,"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau tadi bilang mau mentraktir kami?" Tanya Chen dengan mulut penuh makanan. Persis seperti Xiumin.

"Telan dulu makanmu Chen," kata Lay.

_Astaga aku rasa kepalaku mau pecah._

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar. Kalian jangan khawatir," Ujar Luhan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, oh bilang kepada pelayannya kalau aku mau minuman ini lagi," kata Tao sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong.

"Baiklah, um…. maaf ya aku pulang duluan, kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Yup, tidak apa-apa lulu. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Lay sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah membayar makanannya, Luhan pergi meninggalakan kedai tersebut. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka berubah? Tadi dia hanya memikirkan Exo dan sekarang sahabatnya sudah berubah jadi Exo? Luhan mengerang frustasi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi daripada harus menunggu bus selama setengah jam.

TBC

a/n: yuhuuuu~ kembali lagi dengan saya :3

Saya ga ngerti kenapa bisa bikin ini._. Dan yaaaaaaaaaaa… kalau dipikir-pikir sih sebenernya menurut saya pribadi ya, hal yang ada di fanfic ini memang impossible banget untuk terjadi-_- Tapi, yaaaaa ga apa-apa laaaah, untuk menghibur para readers ;3 wahahaha awalnya sih kepikiran buat ini udah lama, gara-gara salah satu temen saya lagi galau berat dan nangis ke saya gara-gara baekyeon'-' dan entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat cerita ini. Hehehe so, thanks a lot my dearest kirani ;) jangan galauin si bacon ya :3 Oh iya, tadinya sih main castnya exo-k tapi saya ngerasanya lebih cocok kalau exo-m. Jadinya yaaaaaaaaaaaaa saya ganti hehehe :3 Dan cerita ini latarnya ada di China bukan di korea, jadi saya sengaja gak menyisipkan kata-kata yang menggunakan bahasa korea.

Ya sudah, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya(?)

Mind to Review?

Don't be silent readers phwleeeesssshhh^_^

Thanks for Read and Review

*pyooong~*


	2. Chapter 2

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena lengkingan suara jam weker itu. Ingin rasanya ia membanting benda menyebalkan itu. Dengan lesu, tangannya meraih benda mungil tersebut dan segera menekan tombol 'OFF' tepat di bagian belakangnya.

Kedua mata hazelnya yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka dengan lebar ketika ia menatap posisi jarum jam weker itu. Buru-buru Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan meraih handuk, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

—

"RUSA JELEK! KAU LAMA SEKALI! CEPAT TURUN! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU, ALBINO?! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SETENGAH JAM! CEPAT LAH XI LUHAN!"

"IYA SEBENTAR, SHIXUN! PANGGIL AKU GEGE DASAR ANAK KECIL TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN!"

Tak lama muncul seorang laki-laki yang tengah menuruni tangga. Melihat kakaknya sudah turun, anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi berteriak tersebut berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Walaupun sudah tahu dia akan telat, Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya menyambar roti sarapan pagi yang sudah tergeletak di meja makan.

"GEGE CEPAT! MAKANNYA DI MOBIL SAJA! SHIXUN SUDAH TERLAMBAT! " Anak berseragam SMP itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah luhan dan kembali berteriak ketika melihat kakaknya dengan santai memakan roti.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" sosok pria muncul tiba-tiba.

"Lihat baba, rusa jelek itu lama sekali," adu Shixun kepada ayahnya itu.

"Dasar tukang ngadu," ejek Luhan dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini sudah besar tapi masih saja bertengar. Luhan, sarapan dan pakai sepatunya di mobil saja," ceramah ayahnya.

Luhan kalah telak. Merasa dirinya menang, Shixun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan.

Sekitar 15 menit mobil yang mereka tumpangi menembus keramaian kota Beijing. Akhirnya mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti juga di gedung sekolah Shixun. Perjalanan belum berakhir di sana, untuk mencapai sekolah Luhan membutuhkan 10 menit lagi. Luhan santai-santai saja karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.25 mengingat sekolahnya baru masuk pukul 8, berbeda dengan Shixun yang masuk pukul 7.30.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ayahnya, Luhan turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Luhan menghela nafas. Ia berharap melihat Xiumin sedang makan roti moka kesukaannya, Yixing yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dan Kris yang sedang melaksanakan ritual tidur tampannya. Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Seperti biasa, kelas Luhan memang sangat gaduh. Walaupun sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi sepertinya teman-teman sekelasnya masih bermental anak TK. Lihat saja, ada yang sedang main kejar-kejaran, ada yang lempar-lemparan pesawat kertas, ada yang sedang tidur, ada yang ribut sendiri sambil memainkan handphone-nya, ada yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas, bahkan ada yang sedang berpacaran.

Ketika ia menuju tempatnya duduk, harapan Luhan sirna sudah. Melainkan Xiumin, Kris, dan Yixing, yang ada di hadapannya malah Lay, Chen dan Tao yang sedang melakukan rutinitas ketiga sahabatnya itu. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis.

Dengan lesu, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Khau kenapah lu?" tanya Chen dengan mulut penuh dengan roti.

"Kau bertengkar dengan si albino lagi?" tanya Tao

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Suasana di kelas itu langsung berubah. Suara gaduh makin jelas terdengar jelas saat Guru mereka semakin dekat ke ruangan kelas. Mereka berlari heboh mencari tempat duduknya masing-masing, persis seperti anak TK. Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk belajar. Bukan karena ia malas atau apa, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Luhan ingin sahabat-sahabatnya kembali.

—

Satu minggu berlalu sejak 'transformasi' ketiga sahabatnya itu. Keadaan Luhan semakin kacau. Permainan basketnya menurun. Bahkan saat Shixun memainkan PSP milik Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak marah. Padahal, biasanya akan terjadi 'perang' antara kakak beradik itu.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelas. Seperti biasa, ia sudah disambut oleh kegaduhan teman sekelasnya. Luhan menghela nafas berat kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Lu, kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah satu minggu ini diam terus," tanya Chen.

"Iya nih, padahalkan biasanya kau yang paling cerewet, Lu," ujar Lay tak mau kalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan ga seru nih… jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan deh," kata Chen sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Aku….Aku Cuma…..kaget…"

"Kaget kenapa?" Tanya Tao yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi kalian harus percaya,"

Ketiga temannya hanya mengacungkan jempol. Akhirnya luhan menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari mereka makan sampai saat ketiga sahabatnya itu menjelma menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau…serius?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kami mengerti lu, tapi…" Kata Sambil melirik Tao dan Lay.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ceritamu itu kalau dijadikan novel bagus juga, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," lanjut Chen sambil terbahak. Lay dan Tao juga ikut tertawa karena omongan Chen tadi.

"Ish! Tadi katanya mau percaya! Dasar menyebalkan," ujar Luhan seraya menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Yah yah yah…Luhan marah kaaaan. Kau sih Chen," hardik Lay sambil memukul bahu Chen.

"Sudah lah biarkan saja. Palingan juga sebentar lagi kembali seperti biasa," ujar Tao kemudian melanjutkan ritual tidurnya.

—

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut madunya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal. Atau memang dia kehilangan akal sehatnya? Ribuan pertanyaan mengiang di kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari bumi ini. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan ketiga sahabatnya seperti semula? Ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hei rusa jelek!" sahut adiknya dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Shixun? Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengajakku bertengkar, lebih baik kau pergi sana," kata Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Cih, aku kesini berniat baik tau!"

Akhirnya Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ada apa?"  
"Sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit," kata Shixun sambil melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamar Luhan.  
"Iya aku tahu, lalu hubungannya denganku apa?"  
"Woah! Kau kerasukan apa ge?" tanya Shixun antusias.

"Aku kerasukan setan yang suka makan ocah SMP yang kerjaannya mengganggu sepertimu. Apa kau mau aku makan?" jawab luhan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hiiiiiih dasar menyebalkan. Cepat turun, acara kesayanganmu sebentar lagi mulai," ujar Shixun sambil menutup pintu.

"Tunggu, didi!,"

"Apa lagi, ge?" tanya Shixun.

"Acara apa?"

"Sepertinya gege benar-benar kerasukan," ujar Shixun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu.

"Cepat katakan acara apa atau kau benar-benar aku makan, Xi Shixun"

"Exo showtime gege-ku yang cantiiiik~ Tau ah, kau buang-buang waktuku saja, sudah baik aku beritahu, dasar rusa jelek," katanya sambil membanting pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Dasar anak albino tidak sopan.

Tunggu, tadi kata Shixun Exo Showtime? Berarti akan ada Chen, Tao dan Lay. Atau malah Kris, Xiumin dan Yixing? Buru-buru Luhan turun dari kasurnya, tapi naas…..

.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Bokongnya dengan mulus mendarat di lantai karena kakinya terbelit selimut. Luhan meringis sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya. Dia menyibakkan selimut sialan itu kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tv.

.

.

.

BINGO!

Dugaan Luhan benar.

Bagus! Jadi, ceritanya mereka tukar posisi, begitu? Dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lenyap ternyata menjelma menjadi 3 laki-laki yang sekarang ada di televisi?

'Ya tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini?' batinnya

Luhan sedikit kaget melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu. Dengan pakaian modis bermerk yang sudah pasti mahal, mereka terlihat jauh lebih keren dari biasanya—kecuali Kris yang memang selalu tampil seperti itu. Xiumin terlihat lebih tampan menggunakan baju seperti itu dan Luhan baru sadar kalau ternyata Yixing keren juga, biasanya kan dia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dia pakai, bahkan dia lebih sering terlihat seperti belum madi. Apalagi kalau dia sudah bengong.

Seketika perasaan itu kembali. Ia merindukan mereka. Luhan ingin sahabat-sahabatnya kembali. Bagaimana pun caranya mereka harus kembali.

**_TBC_**

* * *

a/n: Wifi rumah sudah kembali seprti semula *lalayeye

semakin banyak review semakin cepat diupdate yaaaa

*pyoong~~~


End file.
